Portable systems, such as notebook computers, have steadily become more powerful with improved technology. Notebook computers are popular because they are mobile and can be used in remote places such as on airplanes. They can also be used in homes and offices with accesses to AC outlets.
As the processor and bus speeds steadily rise and the graphics performances steadily improve, the power dissipation of the system components to support them also increases. Power dissipation is generally not an issue when the notebook computer is connected to an external power source such as an AC outlet because the power supply is infinite. When the notebook computer relies on a battery as its power source, however, power dissipation becomes important because the battery has a finite life span after which it needs to be recharged.
It can be inconvenient and annoying for a user to run out of battery charge while he is using his notebook computer, especially if he has no immediate means to recharge the battery. Therefore, maximizing the battery's life span is always desirable to provide the user with at least a reasonable amount of time to use his notebook computer in a remote place such as on an airplane.
One solution to maximize battery life is offered by the Geyserville™ processor technology developed by the Intel Corporation located in Santa Clara, Calif. Geyserville extends the battery life by providing a dynamically scalable processor performance. Dynamic scaling refers to automatically adjusting the processor's performance state (processor's clock frequency and supply voltage) depending on the power source. Power dissipation of the processor is proportional to its clock frequency and to the square of its supply voltage. By slowing down the processor's clock and reducing the its supply voltage when the portable system is relying on the battery for its power source, the Geyserville technology dramatically reduces the processor's power dissipation.
The Geyserville solution is only a partial one however, and there is a further need to increase battery life span.